Histoire d'une fugitive
by Naudouille
Summary: Ayline, jeune princesse du pays d'Aramanth est condamnée à poursuivre un dessein qu'elle n'a pas choisi, mais les circonstances l'ammeneront à découvrir des secrets que nul n'aurait imaginé...Pourra telle changer son destin?


**Intro** :** Fugitives pensées**

Je vois déjà vos regards converger sur moi, je suis comme une étrangère qui regarde ma propre progression…Ce n'est pas le hasard qui vous a mené à moi, d'ailleurs pour moi cette notion n'existe pas. Mais ce monde intolérant essaie de nous apprendre le contraire de ce qu'il nous montre, aussi m'efforcerais-je de croire que certaines personnes peuvent elles même accorder une quelconque confiance à ce concept. Mais je m'égare, c'est d'ailleurs souvent le cas quand on me demande de raconter quelque chose qui me concerne, peu enclin à découvrir ce que je considère comme ma propriété privé, mes racines, je cherche inconsciemment ou non à fuir cette responsabilité, d'ailleurs je les fuis toute en générale…Cette sensation d'oppression me submerge dès que je suis tenu responsable d'un quelconque concept, sensation d'autant plus désagréable qu'elle m'est souvent imposée. J'ai l'impression que mon esprit s'est envolé, au dessus de mon corps, comme si la prison qui me retient dans cette enveloppe s'était évaporée. Me voila en train de me regarder avancer, avec tout mes défauts qui me paraissent si évident. Je me déteste, avec ce sourire que je ne connais que trop bien, ce sourire confiant qui cache une profonde faiblesse. Derrière cette attitude souriante et chaleureuse, un manque certain d'assurance s'isole, se cache, jusqu'à devenir infime…Oublié, j'ai l'impression que j'ai passé ma vie à oublier. Oublier ce monde, ces traîtrises, ces concepts, tout ce qui fait que j'existe dans un monde que je n'aime pas, un monde de violence, de puissance et d'intolérance…Peut être me trouverez vous pessimiste, c'est d'ailleurs le cas, mais pour cacher encore une fois ce que je considère comme ma deuxième personnalité, celle que j'exècre, vous me verrez toujours souriante et pleine d'entrain, partante pour s'amuser jusque tard dans la nuit, pour repousser ce moment fatidique ou je me retrouverais seule, encore une fois. La solitude me fais réfléchir, me replonge dans les méandres de ma mémoire, dans ces souvenirs trop souvent occultés, mais pourtant tellement présents…La solitude m'oblige à faire ce plongeon vertigineux dans mon préconscient, qui ne demande qu'une chose : faire remonter ces souvenirs harassant qui me font souffrir. Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir partir dans une discussion psychologique où mes connaissances sont d'ailleurs très limitées.

Mais peut importe mes états d'âmes, déjà le devoir m'appelle, moi qui ne suis rien qu'une petite chose insignifiante, un pion sur l'échiquier géant de la conquête des mondes qui s'offrent à mes pieds. Une pièce maîtresse, certes, mais dont le dessein n'est rien d'autre qu'une tragédie ne servant qu'à illustrer le désir d'une personne et non d'un peuple. Et qu'ais-je fais pour cela ? Rien. Appart être née dans la famille impériale, est-ce de ma faute ? Ne croyez pas que je souffre, l'idée même de me rebeller contre ce destin qu'est le mien m'a abandonné depuis bien longtemps. Cette résignation s'est peu à peu imposer à moi, tel un animal sauvage je me débattais furieusement, préférant mourir que de n'être qu'une marionnette entre les mains d'une famille qui ne voit en moi qu'un atout de plus dans leur manche. Mais l'épuisement a finit par avoir raison de mon entêtement, et je sombrais dans les ténèbre douloureux torturant ma conscience qui s'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Ce combat interne me laissa froide et déterminée, jeune fille au visage impassible dont toute envie à quitter ce corps devenu froid et inerte : morte…mais vivante à la fois. Seule au bord du ravin, un pas aurait suffit à me faire tomber, pour que tout s'arrête enfin. Mais tel n'était pas mon futur. On me forçait au combat, et je répondais oui. Pourquoi ? Peut être pour éteindre cette rage qui résonnait au fond de moi, la soif d'une vengeance lente mais promise…Un jour…Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé et pour l'instant il me faut prendre mon mal en patience, faire taire les bruits sourd des fourmillements qui se déploient dans mon ventre, prêt à me faire bondir à tout instant sous ces airs calmes et glacials. La lisière des rêves s'est depuis longtemps éloigné de mes nuits. Mon fardeau provient de ma chair, de mon sang, tel un venin qui se transmet jusqu'au cœur, pour finalement tourner autour de mon âme, me détruisant peu à peu de l'intérieur, rien ne me sert de fuir, du haut de leur empire, ils sauront me trouver. Une fille de mon rang n'a qu'à accepter son sort tellement envié, mais ils ne savent pas. Ils ne peuvent comprendre que mon existence n'est que volatile, que toutes les futilités de la vie me sont interdites. Ces subtilités qui font qu'une vie est une vie. Il ne m'est accordé aucune trêve, aucun répit. Jamais je ne pourrais m'évader hors de moi et n'être qu'une clandestine, pouvoir déambuler dans les rues sans que la moindre personne ne s'incline à chacun de mes pas. Mon visage d'une mortelle pâleur sera toujours reconnu, où que j'aille et chacun de mes faits et gestes sera rapporté à ceux que je ne considère que comme des géniteurs. Jamais mes longs cheveux d'un noir de jais ne pourront virevolter à leur guise, non, une princesse se doit d'avoir les cheveux rattachés et strict, tout comme le caractère qui m'est incombé…Rattachée à ma famille, strict envers le peuple. L'une des premières questions que je me posa fut « pourquoi moi ? ». Qui ne s'est jamais posé cette question à laquelle aucune réponse satisfaisante ne peut être accordée ? Et pour ceux qui on osé la poser, combien ont répondu : « Ne soit pas bête, si on pouvait choisir sa vie, ça se saurait ! » ou encore « On fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie ! ». Des idiotismes frisant le ridicule. De nos jours, les gens ne se parlent plus, ils se contentent de répondre par des phrases toute faites. Pour se dire simplement bonjour, ils ne se regardent même pas et quand par miracle ils posent cette simple question : « Ca va ? », c'est à peine s'ils écoutent la réponse. Mais même cela ne m'est pas accordé…Les gens s'inquiètent en permanence du moindre de mes désirs. Je n'aperçois qu'à peine leur visage tellement ils s'inclinent profondément devant moi. Oui certains souhaiteraient prendre ma place et s'en accommoderaient sûrement très bien. Mais je ne suis pas faite pour cela, je le sais au fond de moi. Mais ainsi est fait le monde, régit par des règles que nous ne maîtrisons pas. Ainsi est tracée ma vie que je ne peux qu'observer comme une étrangère, voguant sur un fleuve dont le courant serait trop fort pour lutter. Bienvenue dans mon monde…Le monde d'Ayline Boetta, princesse de l'empire d'Aramanth...

* * *

Sous la pression grandissante d'une amie (Moitiée où es-tu?), j'ai décidé de me mettre à écrire...Bon j'avoue, j'écrivais déjà avant mais l'idée de poster mes écrits ne me serait jamais venue à l'idée de le poster sur internet. Merci beaucoup ma Brutus adorée je t'aime :D (excusez moi mais cet amour est passionel :D).

Voili voilou maintenant c'est fait xD, désolé c'est encore un peu brouillon mais j'espère que ça viendra!

Juste une dernière chose, je tiens à faire une petite dédicasse à Tiplouf (xD) pour son aide précieuse et tout ses jolis compliments :D!


End file.
